The Sith Oppression Downfall of A hero
by Jacensolo090
Summary: Luke has rebuild the jedi knights and the war is over, yoda sends people on a mission to retrieve sith artifacts except tainited by the dark side the jedi Master Yardley is turned to the dark side and retrieves them for her self


Rich R.

The New Republic

The Sith Oppression

Chapter One

"Templar"

On the green blissful planet of Yavin 4 stood proud the new jedI temple of the new republic, just outside, at the bottom of the steps Master Yardley, Master Solo and the rest of the jedI that have been training through out the forest of the planet wait for the doors of there new home to open. Anxiety runs through there veins, sanctuary is hard to find but if you were looking for pure peace this was where to find it.

The sun shone down reflecting sharply off the prism shaped roof that stood at 900 ft, visible from all angles and distances around the planet.

3400 jedI were killed off in the emperors purge, and just two unknowns were left Luke and his sister Leigh Anakin's Skywalker's own children.

Now accomplished jedI master's they lead the fight in the war against the remnants of the Sith with over 4000 knights younglings and master's waiting to enter the temple, they didn't suspect the war would last too long with number's in there favour.

The doors opened standing there for the moment before starting to walk through the grand halls of the temple, they had all been assigned dorm rooms they all dispersed except for the 7 council members who were as follows

JedI Master Luke Skywalker

JedI Master Richard Solo

JedI Master Dana Yardley

JedI Master Mara Jade Skywalker

JedI Master Aayla Sakura ( D . o )

JedI Master Shakhty ( D . o )

JedI Master Leigh Solo

They continued up the floors following the rest of the jedI . . . They arrived at the top of the building and entered the council chamber's.

They were stunned by what they saw the room was an exact duplicate of the old republic council. Where the prestigious jedI master's such as Master Yoda master Kenobi and Anakin sky walker sat each and every day.

They looked out the window and imagined what it would have been like to sit and stare at the grand city of Coruscant.

However they were not alone in the middle of the room, a faded figure appeared to them, a small green creature that when turned to face them, master Yoda's Spirit manifested.

"Master Skywalker, masterful job you have done"

"Master Yoda !!"

All the jedI bowed down, to the spirit that resided on the council floor.

"I thought you were . . . . "

"you thought only what your eyes showed you, the faith you have in the jedI order alive . . . It kept me, within you all I am, come to warn you I have, a threat is coming . . . . Last of the Sith destroyed are not resides one warrior powerful he is, hmm lived with in the days of your father."

Master Yoda turned to Rich and Dana.

"Have the power to stop him you two . . . "

Dana and Rich turned to each other, and looked surprised.

"Return you will to Coruscant . . . . Find the Artefacts left in the ruins of my old temple"

Luke Piped up.

"Why am I not being sent on this mission master"

"When Lord You are, stay with younglings and jedI knights you will, look after them, is your mission now, your time will come" master Yoda slowly Vanished

"Yes Master"

"What artefacts . . " Asked Master Yardley

"The JedI and Sith holocron's they contain the history of the jedI knights dating back 1000's of years, essential to your training old sabre techniques, force powers, history of the most dangerous Sith in the universe we know it" Master Luke Explains.

"Take the JedI Star fighter's and return to the jedI temple and retrieve those holocron's, I warn you the bodies of fallen jedI still reside with in the temple un aged, so be mindful"

"Yes Master"

Rich and Dana both left the temple, and got into the star fighter's launching out of Yavin Four they jumped to light speed and took off.

Back in the temple Luke watches as they disappear into darkness, he sits in his chair and is suddenly overcome by sense of worry, it was not going to be an easy mission."

End Chapter one


End file.
